


Colored Computers

by Optronix



Series: A Collection of Hidden Figures-Inspired Poetry [3]
Category: Hidden Figures (2016)
Genre: 1950s, Black Women Mathematicians, NACA, NASA, Poetry, Science, Space Race
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optronix/pseuds/Optronix





	Colored Computers

Living hardware is what they were.

Living computers in the West.

Living life separate from the East.

They sat together.

They worked together.

They ate together.

Assignments were given each day.

Assignments piled up on each desk.

Assignments whisked away by dusk.

Pieces of assignments were distributed.

Pieces of research with no physical form.

Pieces of equations that they verified.

Which is why they had to work harder.

Which is why their work was error-free.

Which is why Dorothy rose above.


End file.
